The Awful World I Live In
by missrajaram
Summary: Society, A place where death is only a trivial matter. No one cares if you live or die, as everyone can be easily replaced with another. At the age of 15, Lucy Heartfilia was banished for saving a drowning child, along with 3 year old Levy McGarden, who mourned the death of her older brother. Now, at the ages of 18 and 6, their paths will cross with someone they used to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there lovely people of the interweb, this story came about in a dream, literally. Anywho, I really hope you enjoy it and please review! Also, to followers of Finding You and You Belong with Me! New chapters will be out shortly! Also, note that in this story, Levy is the young version you see in the OVA Memory Days!  
**

It's been three years since she disappeared. My best friend. My only friend. She was the only one who remained true to herself in this crazy mixed- up world I live in. she was a happy and cheerful girl, and we were always together. Until she was banished, cast away from society for doing a 'terrible deed'. She saved a drowning kid. Society stated she had a 'mental disease', because to most people here, a life is like a toy. Nobody really cares if it's lost or broken, it's easily replaceable. If the child died, the mother would not mourn. She would simply request a new one. Its sickening how easily a life can be cast aside, the worst part is, no one cares. To her, life is a fragile thing, and she believed that we should do everything in our power to save it, and we should value every moment of it. I agree with her one hundred percent. She was forced out, and made to fend for herself in the treacherous forest that surrounds our society. She's probably dead. But until the day I die, I will continue to treasure her, and her words, and her beliefs. She will forever be in my heart. I love you, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the shouts of my younger sister. Well, my adopted little sister. When I was kicked out of society for saving a drowning child, she was too. She mourned the death of her older brother, Gajeel. In the sick society, those actions aren't normal. I know, awful.

"Lu-Chan!" I heard the shouts of my blue-haired little sister once again.

"I'm up Levy-chan." I said groggily. "Be quiet, we don't want the bandits to hear us." The bandits I'm referring to are the people who grew up outside of the society I once lived in. Sometimes I can trade with them, I need knives, rope, food, water, and shelter. If I caught a good rabbit or squirrel, they will usually give me what I need. But if you run into them when you're not doing business, lets just say it's bad news for just about anyone who isn't from around here.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan." She said, pulling me into a big hug. I laughed and hugged her tiny frame back. "Tell me another story, about Natsu." She pleaded.

"Alright, but only one." I said, beginning to feel nostalgic.

_Natsu and I were walking along the beach, barefoot. No one else would accompany me because this was not a 'normal'actvity. But Natsu was different; he wasn't like those brainwashed idiots. As we walked, we collected shells and just had a good time together. That night, Natsu walked my back to my apartment, and handed me a rose. _

"_Lucy, I thought of you when I saw this." He said, blushing. _

"_That's sweet. It's the same color as your hair." I said, giggling. _

"_Hehe, will you think of me whenever you see it then?" he asked, his face growing brighter with every word. _

"_Of course, Natsu!" I said, and I pecked him in the cheek._

"_Lucy, I-I…" he said in a very shaky voice. _

"_Hmm…"_

"_Never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow." He said._

"_Oh, okay." I said. _

"_Bye!" I smiled and waved goodbye, and shut the door. _

"But I never did hear what he wanted to tell me, I was thrown out the next day." I said, as a tear streamed down my cheek,

"Don't worry Lu-chan! You'll see him again someday!" she said. It was a wonderful skill to be an optimist in this crazy world.

"Thanks Levy, I'm sure you're right." I said, even though I knew she was wrong.

**Thanks for reading! Review and Follow! Also check out my profile for other cool stories! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in forever. I started school right after I started writing this story. I must admit that I have been watching an unhealthy amount of anime. I watched one called Mawaru Penguindrum, it made me cry a lot. But you don't care about that, you want the story ****, so without further ado…**

Natsu

It was nine' o'clock and time for Natsu to go to work. He worked at a match packaging plant. There was something about fire that fascinated him. The fiery red and orange glow, sparks dancing around him. That's one of the reasons he didn't want to be a firefighter, it almost pained him to see the fire quenched by the water.

Work at the factory was not a job without risk. Every once in a while, a fire would explode, killing some coworkers of his. It took all of Natsu's energy not to cry when events like this happened. But he was the only one, no one else cared. Not even the family of the killed employees. But today, today he could no longer hold his grief in. At about noon, after working for 3 hours, a huge fire exploded in the factory, killing at least 10 employees, and 5 people were missing. One of the employees killed was one of Natsu's closest friends, Lissanna Strauss.

He was on his knees in tears when the authorities came for him. That night, they dragged him into the courtroom, to see if he should be kicked out. The trial wasn't necessary, no matter who it was that was coming into it. The mayor of the town had once come through, and he was still kicked out. Now it was Natsu's turn. It was inevitable, really. The current mayor was waiting for him to slip-up. He was always peculiar, at least according the society. But he was taken into the courtroom, awaiting the inevitable verdict.

Lucy

Sometimes I wish that the speakers from inside society weren't so loud. I hated when I could hear alarms from inside. It meant there had been a fatal accident. It angered me to no end knowing that no one had mourned any of their deaths. Days like today, these are the days that I truly hate the society.

"Lu-chan, what do you think happened?" Levy in her sweet and innocent voice.

"I don't know sweetie. But its alright, we're fine." I told her with a smile. She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked, but I already knew what her answer would be.

"I know what they mean. It means someone died, right? I heard them when my brother died." Her eyes started to water, before the tears started to run freely down her face. I gave her a huge hug. I held her until she stopped shaking. She looked up and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan." She gave me a sad smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, crying is natural. We need to cry, its what makes us human." I brushed her hair from her forehead, and kissed her forehead. She smiled, and grabbed my hand.

We got a pretty good amount of food when we searched. I had caught a rabbit in one of the traps I had set. I cooked it and we had a feast, it was the most food we'd had in a week. We had finished, eating and getting ready for bed, when we heard the alarm bell ringing, a trial was beginning.

**So, I hope you enjoyed it, and see you again soon! Oh! And also, if any of you have an idea for a different name for this fic, please let me know!**


End file.
